12 Września 2004
TVP 1 06:25 Historia naturalna Polski; odc. 1 - Podwójne życie skał 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień; program, dotyczący aktualnych problemów z branży rolno-spożywczej 08:30 Słoneczna włócznia; odc.12 - Powrót do Bramy Słońca; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 08:55 Co i jak (TV); Film i telewizja; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:25 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:55 Piosenkarnia; program dla dzieci 10:05 Teleranek; program dla dzieci 10:40 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne; VII etap: Jelenia Góra - Karpacz 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy Ojca św. z wiernymi 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 15 lat wolności - rozmowa z Tadeuszem Mazowieckim 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2004 14:20 Zaginiony świat; odc.1 - Grom z jasnego nieba; serial prod. angielskiej 15:10 Szerokie tory 15:35 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne 16:35 Powstańcy; dzień 43; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 16:45 Teleexpress 17:05 Studio sport; Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich; -Innsbruck 17:55 DTV J. Fedorowicza 18:05 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:35 Magia Davida Copperfielda 19:00 Wieczorynka; Gumisie; - Uczeń czarnoksiężnika; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Stacyjka; odc. 1 - Przeklęte miejsce; 2004 serial komediowy TVP 21:15 RetroTEYada; cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 21:55 Uczta kinomana; Klątwa skorpiona; (The Curse of the Jade Scorpion) 23:35 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23:50 Uczta kinomana; Requiem dla snu; (Requiem for a Dream) 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 18; serial TVP 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 242; serial TVP (stereo) 08:45 Letnia Akademia Muzyki Dawnej w Wilanowie; reportaż 09:15 Szczyty głupoty; odc. 8; 2003 serial dok.prod.USA 09:40 Animals; magazyn 10:05 Aleje Ujazdowskie 1/3 - w 15-tą rocznicę utworzenia rządu Tadeusza Mazowieckiego 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie; 50 cudów świata; 2002 film dok.prod.angielskiej 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak oliwy i wina; magazyn 11:50 Aleje Ujazdowskie 1/3 - w 15-tą rocznicę utworzenia rządu Tadeusza Mazowieckiego 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe; Kiedy nadejdzie wrzesień; 1961 komedia romantyczna prod. USA (109') 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 604 - Większy mąż; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Koncert Laureatów 2004 cz. 2; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 184 - Impas; serial prod. TVP stereo 16:55 Święta wojna; Bercik@pl; serial TVP 17:20 Aleje Ujazdowskie 1/3 - w 15-tą rocznicę utworzenia rządu Tadeusza Mazowieckiego 17:30 Rodzinne oglądanie; Dzika przyszłość; odc. 1/13 - Powrót epoki lodowcowej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 19:00 Nie tylko dziesięciu... Wręczenie nagród telewizyjnych 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; - Europa na ludowo; talk show stereo 21:00 Tajne akcje C.I.A.; odc. 1/22; (The Agency) 21:40 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie audiotele 22:40 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica ; odc.43 - 12 września 1944 22:45 Piwnica pod Baranami - koncert jubileuszowy 23:40 W jednym - o przyjaźni, miłości i śmierci Janiny Garyckiej 00:20 Anioł w Krakowie 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mopman 6.40 Benny Hill 7.00 Auto Świat 13 - magazyn 7.30 Jesteśmy 87 - magazyn religijny 8.00 BeyBlade 16 - serial anim. 8.30 Pokemon 2 - serial anim. 9.00 Hugo 177 9.30 Poplista 55 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza 170 11.30 Buddy - pies na gole - film USA 13.10 Bar VIP - otwarcie 15.10 Oskary mody 2004 - reportaż 15.30 Podaruj dzieciom słońce - Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje, Pogoda 16.05 Kabareton 2 17.00 Miodowe lata 2 - serial 17.30 Czarny pies czy biały kot 2 - talk show 18.30 Informacje, Sport, Pogoda 19.00 Rodzina zastępcza 171 - serial 20.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą 2 2 - serial 21.00 Fala zbrodni 2 - serial sens. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Kuba Wojewódzki 5 1 - talk show 23.00 Nasze dzieci 2 2 - Fundacja Polsat 0.00 Magazyn sportowy 2.00 Aquaz Music Zone TVN 5.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Scooby Doo 14 - serial anim. 8.05 Dzieciaki do wzięcia - film USA 9.55 Cisco Kid - western USA 11.50 Vinci - kulisy filmu 12.20 Gala boksu w Budapeszcie 13.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 13.55 Gremliny rozrabiają - film SF USA 16.00 Zielone drzwi - prog. Fundacji TVN 16.30 Miss Polonia 2004 19.00 TVN Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Mamy Cię! - prog. rozrywk. 21.20 Najsztub pyta - talk show 21.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.25 Granice - serial fab.-dok. 23.55 Siłacze - superserial 1.10 Nic straconego TV 4 6.50 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 8.00 Dziki, dziki zachód (4) - serial 9.00 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 9.30 Transformery (35, 36) - serial animowany 10.30 Dirty Dancing - serial 11.00 Largo (2) - przygodowy serial 12.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Joker - talk-show 13.15 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - wyścig 16.00 Policjanci z Miami (27) - serial kryminalny 17.00 Stan wyjątkowy (19) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Strażacy - serial 18.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Pizzaiolo i Mozzarel - film fabularny, Francja, 1985 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Nagi patrol (32) - serial komediowy 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Pocałunek Judasza - film fabularny, USA, 1998 0.20 Ponad prawem - film fabularny, Hongkong, 1987 2.05 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 2.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.20 Telegra - teleturniej 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Action Man - serial anim. 8.45 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 9.15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.45 Klient (19/20) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 10.45 Żarty na bok (6) - serial obycz. USA 11.40 Z wizytą u króla Artura - film familijny franc.-kanad.-bryt., 1995 (95 min) 13.30 Powrót do Edenu (28/28) - serial obycz. austral. (powt.) 14.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (16/26) - serial przygod. USA 15.30 Kochane kłopoty (2/22) 16.25 Orzeł wylądował - film wojenny bryt. 1976 (134 min) 19.00 ścigany (21) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Przed metą - dramat obycz. USA, 1998 (117 min) 22.20 Nocny kurs (21) - serial sens. 23.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.45 Wojny narkotykowe: Camarena (1) - film sens. USA, 1990 (85 min) 1.25 Prezydencki poker 3 (17/23) - serial obycz. USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 6.50 Kolorowy świat Pacyka 2 7.00 Bajki pana Bałagana 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.45 OTV 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Pogranicze w ogniu (ost.) 10.30 XXXI Harcerski Festiwal Kultury Młodzieży Szkolnej - Kielce 2004 11.30 Kurier 11.45 KL Warschau 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.45 OTV 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Tam, tam 15.00 Ponad granicami 15.30 Kurier 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Tygrysy Europy 17 19.35 Sport 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.10 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Nieznane katastrofy 23.40 Imperium namiętności - film 1.25 Kronika: Tour de Pologne 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Eurofolk Sanok 2004; cz. 2 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 171; serial TVP stereo 08:45 Powstańcy; dzień 42; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 08:50 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka dla dzieci09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:30 Latające misie; odc. 36 - Gość; (The Little Flying Bears); serial animowany prod. chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 10:00 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Norwidowi w hołdzie - "Fortepian Szopena"; koncert z okazji 180 rocznicy urodzin poety; wyk: Janusz Olejniczak - fortepian, Olga Pasiecznik - sopran, Anna Maria Jopek - śpiew, Andrzej Bauer - wiolonczela, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz - recytacja 10:40 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne; VII etap: Jelenia Góra - Karpacz 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy Ojca św. z wiernymi 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 15 lat wolności - rozmowa z Tadeuszem Mazowieckim 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Rocha w Poznaniu 14:05 Kino retro; Koniec wakacji; 1975 film fabularny prod. polskiej (87'); reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marek Sikora, Agata Siecińska, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Nalberczak i inni 15:35 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne 16:35 Milionowa wiza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 M jak miłość; odc. 172; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:05 DTV J. Fedorowicza 18:25 Zaproszenie; Turystyka źródeł - Wakacje na 102 18:45 Powstańcy; dzień 43; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 18:50 Latające misie; odc. 36 - Gość; (The Little Flying Bears); serial animowany prod. chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc. 17 - Togo-Pogo; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Ekstradycja; odc. 6; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki 21:00 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2004; skrót 21:35 Bezludna wyspa; stereo 22:25 Trzymaj się swoich chmur -piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego; cz. 1 23:20 Biografie; Maria; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Szmagiera o Marii Curie-Skłodowskiej 00:05 Kronika Tour de Pologne 00:15 Zaproszenie; Turystyka źródeł - Wakacje na 102 00:35 M jak miłość; odc. 172; serial TVP /stereo/ 01:20 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc. 17 - Togo-Pogo; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej 02:00 Panorama 02:20 Sport-telegram 02:23 Pogoda 02:30 Ekstradycja; odc. 6; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki 03:25 Kino retro; Koniec wakacji; 1975 film fabularny prod. polskiej (87'); reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Marek Sikora, Agata Siecińska, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Nalberczak i inni 04:50 Powstańcy; dzień 43; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 05:00 15 lat wolności - rozmowa z Tadeuszem Mazowieckim 05:15 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego 05:45 Kronika Tour de Pologne 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Sally Tickle 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Yattaman 25 min. Bajka 07:20 Top shop 600min. Teleshoping 18:15 Barbarella Barbarella 98 min. Sci-Fi 1968r, prod. Francja/Wlochy, reż. Roger Vadim, wyst. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Marcel Marceau 20:00 Gigi Gigi La Trottola 25 min. Bajka 20:30 Misja Miłości 1/3 Missione d'amore 100 min. Dramat 1992r, prod. Włochy/USA, reż.Dino Risi, wyst. Carol Alt, Fernando Rey, Ethan Wayne 22:30 Video Fashion Video Fashion 25 min. Program erotyczny 23:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:25 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu Pro 7 05:20 Clip-Mix TV-Highlights, Rozrywka 05:45 Zacherl: kulinaria Jedzenie i picie Temat programu: Pasta: Penne Mexicana und Penne Puszta Gość: Vivian Vrancken, Moderatorin und Reporterin (p) 06:15 Talk, talk, talk Talk show 07:10 Klasa maturalna 2005 (Niemcy/2004) Telenowela (6) 09:30 Babel ratuje świat (Kanada/Francja/1999) Film fantastyczny Reż: Gérard Pullicino, wyk.: Mitchell David Rothpan, Michel Jonasz, Maria de Medeiros 11:15 Magazyn kinowy Film i teatr "30 über Nacht" von Gary Winick 11:25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (USA/2002) Sitcom (2/22) wyk.: Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick 11:55 8 Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter (USA/2002) Serial komediowy (2/15) Reż: James Widdoes, wyk.: John Ritter, Katey Sagal, Kaley Cuoco 12:25 Przyjaciele (USA/2000) Serial komediowy Reż: Michael Lembeck, wyk.: Courteney Cox, Jennifer Aniston, Lisa Kudrow 12:55 Para nie do pary (USA/2003) Serial komediowy (2/24) Reż: James Burrows, wyk.: Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes 13:25 Good Burger (USA/1997) Komedia Reż: Brian Robbins, wyk.: Kenan Thompson, Sinbad, Kel Mitchell 15:10 Kulisy "Gwiezdnych wojen" (USA/2004) Film i teatr Goście: George Lucas, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Walter Cronkite, Rick McCallum, Bill Moyers, John Williams 17:10 Zabójcza fala (USA/1997) Dramat Reż: George Miller, wyk.: Corbin Bernsen, Julianne Phillips, Gregg Henry 19:00 Świat cudów Magazyn informacyjny Temat programu: Künstler aus Kohlenstoff - Wie Bleistifte hergestellt werden 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Mali agenci (USA/2001) Film sensacyjny Reż: Robert Rodriguez, wyk.: Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alexa Vega 22:20 "Focus"-TV Aktualności Temat programu: Die Stadt der toten Kinder - Neue Hintergründe zum Geiseldrama von Beslan / Spuren im Staub - Wie Gerichtsmediziner noch immer versuchen, die Opfer des 11.9. zu identifizieren / Hitlers letzte Tage - Wie ein Film das Ende des Diktators in Szene setzt 23:20 Reportaże Magazyn informacyjny Temat programu: Luxushochzeit oder Sparheirat - Feiern zwischen Monaco und Ruhrpott 00:10 Reportaże (Niemcy/2002) Magazyn informacyjny Temat programu: Die Feinkostprofis - Schuften im Schlaraffenland 01:00 Paper Trail (Kanada/1997) Thriller Reż: Damian Lee, wyk.: Jennifer Dale, Chad McQueen, Michael Madsen 02:35 No Way Back (HK/1994) Film sensacyjny Reż: Derek Chang, wyk.: Leon Lai, Veronica Yip, Chow Yun Fat 04:10 Avenzio - piękniej żyć Poradnik 04:55 Clip-Mix TV-Highlights, Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2004 roku